Ghostry Hunting
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Even getting groceries can turn into a hunt. Neo/Dean/Smith and Sam/Jess. Chapter 6 - Library posted.
1. Lock

**Lock**

Sioux Falls, South Dakota - May 5th, 1983

Molly Black stared at Jean from where she was re-stocking the fruits for tomorrow. She'd worked for Jean Lock at Lock's Grocer's for three years, since they were eight-teen. Jean had taken over the grocer after her dad died. Molly'd known her since child-hood, before she'd ever understood what she felt. This would be her day, her day to tell Jean how she felt. Walked over to the counter, stopped in front of the blond manager and asked "Jean ?"

Heart fluttered in her chest as dark-gray eyes lifted to meet her green ones. Jean replied "What is it Molly ? Is something wrong with the fruits ?"

Anger coursed through her, she didn't care about the fruit this was more important than freaking fruit.

Nerves replaced the anger than Molly stated "The fruits are fine, Jean !. I was just wondering if we could, er, talk... somewhere else. Before we close, like now since we're here."

"Okay."

Lights flickered as the dark-haired woman led the blond into the back-room. It was a small room with green-paint peeling off the walls and a chipped table in the center, a letter lay open on it.

She took a deep breath as Jean closed the door and asked "So, Molly what'd you want to talk about ?"

The brown-haired woman shifted and pacing said "I know you probably won't like this but... but Jean I have to tell you something."

Gray-eyes were interested as Jean soothed "You know it won't matter what you tell me, Molly. "

Molly stopped by the table and played with the silver bracelet around her wrist, her mother had gotten it as a present from her great-grandmother. Jean walked up and stopped beside her. She stared into those familiar gray-eyes and saw something in them that was different from normal.

Hope flared and the words tumbled out "I love you, Jean. I've been in love with you for a long time, since high-school."

Didn't expect the gray-eyes to go cold, before she was shoved into the table and hit the floor. Gasped then choked in disbelief as Jean picked up a letter-opener that'd fallen from the table and stabbed her multiple times. She ignored the black-haired lady standing above her, telling her to leave "Molly, come here. You don't want to...Molly, you'll get stuck because of your anger. Come with me, it's just a..." .

Molly screamed in betrayal, she'd never felt so much rage before. Flung herself up clawing at Jean it didn't work, everything turned into green and black table flipped over though, she smiled as Jean ran away.

* * *

Near Sioux Falls, Singer Salvage Yard, Present time

Jess looked at Bobby Singer, this was her first time meeting the brown-haired and bearded Hunter. The man who'd known her boy-friend Sam since he was a kid. Sam had talked about him a lot, the older man looked kind of rough. Well, so did Dean and Smith sometimes if the ex-Agent turned Hunter got angry. Unlike Neo and Sam who couldn't if it'd save everyone's lives.

Found it unexplainably funny that herself and Neo were the only Hunters in the room who didn't have brown hair. Stifled the laughter and asked "So, Mr. Singer what'd you call us here for ?."

The oldest human man in the room shook his head and muttered "Call me Bobby, less you want me calling you Jessica."

"Okay, Mr... I mean, Bobby." the laughter bubbled out as Dean stared at the old Hunter.

It increased as Bobby replied "Stop staring like an idjit, Dean. I'd do it if Jess wouldn't. Hmpf, luck has it I don't call you Deana. You act like a Deana sometime's."

Neo and Sam joined in her laughing at their boy-friend and brother respectively. Then Smith said "While that is true sometimes, that does not answer why we are here."

Dean's indignant "Hey !. I thought you and Neo love me."

Neo and Smith responded "We do but you do sometimes."

As she stopped her laughing, Bobby muttered "Idjits, the whole lot. Anyway, there's been some odd things lately at a store in the city. A haunting of some sort. I've investigated but I've never managed to find anything besides the camera footage."

Sam nodded, green-eyes bright "Well, a few of us'll just have to look at it then. What's the store called ?"

"Lock's Grocer, it's changed owners recently and the attacks have gone up. I think Neo and Dean, or he and Smith should go."

Jess interjected with "Why not Sam and I, Dean and myself ? Or Neo and Sam, or Sam and Smith ?"

"The ghost doesn't go after straight people. Plus, Jess I doubt you want Sam pretending to be interested in Neo. He wouldn't do a good job of it. So, decide yourselves who goes."

Sam stated "It's only talking to the manager or owner's now, that shouldn't matter. Dean and I'll go, if it's all right with Jess and you two ?."

She and Neo nodded as Smith replied "Samuel is right, I suppose Neo and I could let Dean out for that long."

Dean snorted "I'm not sick anymore, that damned cold is gone. I'm perfectly fine, sides this isn't a 'Shifter case. Plus, Sam-n'- I hardly go on hunts by ourselves anymore. Neo, Smith don't you two start anything while I'm gone."

It was Jess's turn to snort as Neo's brown and Smith's blue-eyes met. They replied to their boy-friend "We won't...much."

Sam retorted as the two brothers walked out "Didn't need to think about that Dean."

"Too bad for you, Sammy."

She imagined Sam's rolled eyes as the door shut. A minute later they all heard the Impala as it pulled out of Bobby's drive-way.


	2. Info

**Info**

Dean turned off the Impala and looked past Sam to Lock's Grocer. It was a medium-sized, single-storey building made of red-brick. Unlike so many other places, it was hard to believe it was haunted. Most ghost's had been humans who'd gotten trapped after death, most got an ability to manipulate the code. A few also got the ability to manipulate people's residual self images. Ghosts really were a mixed bag in what they got for abilities. Though some ghosts were programs designed to look like humans. It was hard telling which was which at the best of times.

Sam asked "Are you really feeling up to this ?"

_'Yeesh, even Sam is worrying too much.'_

Replied with "It was just a damn cold, not an injury. You guys worry too much." as he got out of the car and walked into the store.

* * *

The walls were bright-white and the lights were fluorescent. It looked like any other store with rows of aisles and fridges on the back-wall, except there was only one cashier. An old long, silver-haired woman. She wore a red-apron with Lock's printed on it. According to her 'tag the woman's name was Darla.

Darla smiled at him and Sam "Hello there, youngsters. Can I help you ?"

He walked up to the counter "Hi, we're here to look into the incidents that've happened lately."

Darla's smile faltered then faded "Oh. What can I do ?"

Sam replied "Well, we heard it only started getting worse when the new owners bought it. Could you tell us about them ?"

He shifted in place and looked around for the security cameras. Spotted them in the corners and one in hidden up in the ceiling. Made sense that the ghost wouldn't go after Bobby, but _' I've always trusted Bobby, but I don't like this hunt. It'll go after Neo, Smith and I for sure. Has it already gone after other couples ? Why would it want to do that ?'_

Noticed that Darla glanced around before answering "Their perfectly nice girls, Michelle and Joan are. A lot better than the old owner used to be, always paranoid about something. Never came near the store least she had too. Some people didn't -." the old woman trailed off.

Dean turned to see a black-haired Agent standing behind them. They always freaked him out because of how much they oozed creepiness, like the 'supernatural' programs and former copper-tops they hunted. Darla's reaction was the least normal he'd ever seen, normally C-T's just ignored the Matrix's Agents unless they spoke.

Then the Agent asked, his voice sounded brittle and currently annoyed " Has everyone else shown up yet ?"

_'What the hell is he talking about ? The Agents hardly get involved cause we're faster than them, since we're not completely bound by the Matrix's rules. Besides, Smith interfering those few times when Neo and I needed help. What's so special about this hunt ? Well, might as well go with it, since he's giving us something.'_

"Uh, yeah. We got a bit delayed on the way over from New York."

"At least, you finally showed up. I have been waiting for a day already, where are the others ?"

Sam replied for him "Their resting at the moment, we figured it would be quicker if it was just the two of us."

* * *

The Agent nodded and motioned for them to follow him as he walked out. Dean called "See ya later, Darla. We'll be back soon." as he and Sam walked after the Agent.


	3. Moore

**Moore**

As he and Dean stopped in the alley beside Lock's, Sam looked over at the green-suited Agent. The first real one he'd seen since the Stanford Shape-Shifter murders that Jess, Dean and himself had solved. _'Bobby never said anything about Agents being in the city. Is there something else going on ? There's got to be.'_

* * *

He asked "Why are you here, Agent ? "

Then winced at how sharp the Agent's voice was, like snapping branches. "My name is Moore, Agent Moore. As for why I am here there is far more going on than just this haunting."

Dean questioned "Well, Moore-man, what's going on then ? "

Of course, since Agent Moore looked human he expected the Agent to flinch or clench his fist at the name. Moore didn't even seem to notice, the only Agent he'd seen act like a human was Smith. Though Smith wasn't an Agent anymore, he was easier to anticipate than again he'd been around Smith for a few weeks and only just met Moore.

The Agent replied " Some humans, mostly women are being murdered. We don't know if it's connected to the haunting, but it could be the work of something else. Thus it has yet to be released to the public."

Sam shook his head and paced along the wall before he said "Look, Agent Moore we're already gonna have to split up as it is. Jess and I'll look at it later."

Moore tilted his head slightly before he nodded. Then Dean asked "Do you know anything about who's doing the haunting ? If it's a program or an actual human ghost ?."

"It's not a program besides that I know nothing about it. Good luck with your hunting." Moore walked past Dean and out of the alley.

Dean muttered "That was weird."

He nodded and thought _'The System is worried enough to wish us luck ? Well, we've never had that happen before. I think the Matrix is ending.' _as he and Dean went to the Impala. Asked his older brother "Dean ? Should we do the research now ? Or wait for Jess, Tom and Smith ? "

"Might as well wait for them, Sam. We'll find out more then, also how weird is it that there's an Agent called Moore ?. "

"If you'd listen to Smith, you'd know there are more Agents than most Rebels typically see. Though he's never mentioned a Moore before, only Jones and Brown."

Dean retorted with "Hey. I do listen ninety percent of the time."

"Right, and you're thinking about bunnies the other ten percent."

"No, that's pie. Bitch."

"Jerk."

They both laughed and grinned, then Dean said "Let's see what the others have been up to." as he started the engine. Sam opened the glove-box and rummaged for a tape to put in.

_' It's nice being with Jess, Neo, Smith and Dean. I'd just like it to be Dean and I for a few days, like it used to be. If only we could get Dad back from Zion everything'd be perfect then. I wonder how Dad'd react to Dean's boy-friends ? Wonder about that later, what could be killing those girls ? God, please don't let it be another freaking Shape-Shifter. A Were-wolf, a Djinn or a Vampire anything but another Shape-Shifter.'_

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

He didn't expect to hear laughter as Dean opened the door to Bobby's house and walked into the living-room. Everybody stopped laughing, but looked on the verge of loosing it, even Smith's lips twitched.

Dean asked "What's this about ?"

Neo who held a sketch-pad in hand turned it over and Dean exclaimed "Man, that looks nothing like me !."

Bursted out laughing as he saw it "Uh, actually Dean, it kinda does." , then Dean shoved him into the wall. Punched Dean in response who mock-fell to the floor and they started fighting. It was more laughter then real fighting.


	4. Talk

**Talk**

Smith smiled as Dean pulled Samuel up from their mock-fight. Neo sat beside him on the couch the sketch-pad on his lap, leaning against him. Jessica sat on an arm-chair across from them and Bobby leaned against a stack of books, the books that were everywhere. _'Being bodily threatened if I don't call him Bobby, I learned my lesson with Neo. So, Bobby it is though I still think that Robert sounds much better.' _

Dean asked while walking over " I am the only one you drew ?"

He answered as Dean sat on his other side "Of course not, Dean. I drew one of Neo, he did one of me." _'Well, besides all the others the three of us have done.'_

Jessica took over "Bobby did one of me and I did one of him. It was a giant beard basically, except with eyes."

Neo flipped to the page and held it up for Samuel to see, the tallest brown-haired man laughed. Samuel sat down on the floor beside beside Jessica. The blond woman rolled her eyes, got up and pulled the youngest Hunter into the chair with her.

Bobby replied as he flipped through a book "Oh, yea, Jess's was just her eyes an' hair. Now, what'dya boys find out from the cashier or whoever ?"

Dean responded "Not much, some Agent Moore interrupted us. Apparently, there's a murderer on the loose too."

Samuel continued "I told him that Jess and I'd check on it later, we'll take it on. So, you Dean, Smith and Neo can work on the Lock's hunt. Since you three'll actually be able to provoke and stop it. "

Bobby shut the book loudly and put it down, then said "I'll check on both of you once in a while. I'll help with the research and hunting when you need it."

* * *

It had started to get dark in the hall, likely it would snow in minutes. When it was not making Dean or Neo sick, he rather liked snow. Not as much as rain but snow was his second favourite form of weather. Mostly because Moore hated it and Neo just happened to like it too. Smith nodded, then asked "Agent Moore ? Are you sure, Dean ?"

Dean shifted slightly beside him "Yep, Moore why you know the guy ?"

"Agent Moore was one of the newer Agents, I met him just before I met Neo for the first time. He didn't like me and I did not like him. Nor do I like the fact that he told you about it."

Sam interrupted "Still, it sounded like he was going to check up or something. Hopefully, if it helps with the hunt you'll put it aside."

As he looked at Neo and Dean, Smith said "I suppose I will have to try for these two's sakes' if nothing else. Speaking of R-Bobby, are we still stuck in the panic-room tonight ?"

Bobby glared at his almost slip "Yes, already had got two beds for you three, there's no room anywhere else. Plus, Sam-n'-Jess are already in the attic and I got my bed."

Neo yawned, he laughed then gently shook the black-haired man. Incredibly dark-eyes blinked at him, before the look slid past to Dean. Neo muttered "It's snowing again. Think I need to wake up."

He looked over at Dean and the others, Sam grinning asked "Should we throw you outside ? You'll wake up and it'll be less noisy then."

This time Neo's reponse is mumbled "Shut it, Sam. You-n'-Jess're noisy too."

Bobby huffed from over by the brownish-red wall "I don't need to know what you idjits do when I'm not around. Go research or somethin', actually just research."

Smith nodded and said as he pulled Neo up off the couch "We will go and look up the store's history tomorrow morning. There are more than a few books in the panic-room to read."

* * *

He, Dean and Neo went down to the basement to actually read for once. Well, as Smith looked over Dean was actually drawing on his bed.


	5. Station

**Station**

Jess closed Bobby's truck door and clutched the fake FBI badge tightly. _'I still can't get used to using these. Even after all this time it feels like we're begging to get caught.' _Straightened the suit jacket as Sam walked around the grill to stand beside her. At least, Sam always looked good in these things but she felt too nervous. Someone, an Agent, walked away from the wall and over to them.

Sam startled and asked "What are you doing here, Agent Moore ? "

Moore responded "I have been ordered to help you with this. More specifically, to make it as easy as possible for you to get information, since the humans aren't comfortable around myself."

Couldn't help herself as she stuttered "H-how are you going to do that ?"

The Agent reached into his jacket and pulled out five FBI badges, "We have these for you and the others, since your others needed replacing."

Opened the first one that he handed to her, she looked at it. FBI Special Agent Madison White, wondered about Sam's. _'Wow, he's really helping us. I can't believe it with these there's no more chance of being outed as a fake.' _

Felt more confident as she replied "Thank you, Agent Moore. These are a lot better than our old ones."

Moore nodded in response and turned away after giving Sam three.

* * *

Sam said "Mine's Special Agent Dan Wesson. Still got a gun for a name." as he shook his head. One badge was his and the other two were either Dean and Neo's, or Smith and Dean's or some other combo. Sam smiled at her and put the other badges into the glove-box, along with the second she'd been given. Then took a calm breath before they walked into the police station and up to the desk.

An Asian woman with brown-hair looked up, her name-tag said Officer S. Fang. Officer Fang asked "Can I help you with something ?"

Jess started off with "Yes Officer Fang, I'm FBI Special Agent White. This is my partner S. A Wesson, we're on a team that's here to help with the murders."

"Well, you'll want to see Detective Baker then, he's working the case. Unfortunately he's out of the station at the moment. Would you want to talk to the Coroner then ?"

Sam responded for her "Yes, please. Where is the morgue located ? "

Blinked as Officer Fang stared at her for a second than shook her head "It's down the left road about a block. You can't miss it. Shall I call you when the Detective gets in ?"

Jess took the pen that Fang offered her and wrote her cell number down. "That would help us a lot, thank-you Officer Fang."

She and Sam turned then walked out of the station, she got in the driver-seat of Bobby's truck. As she reached the left turn, they got cut off and nearly side-swiped by a dark-red '77 Ford Challenger. Glared after the idiot as he disappeared down the street.

* * *

_'God, I hate it when people drive reckless like that. Especially with a nice old car, even if it is a freaking Ford. You'd never see Dean driving like that with the Impala, he loves it too much. Apparently, he and Sam's dad does too. I wonder what happened to send him to Zion ? I've never met him but Neo and Smith have. Maybe I'll have to ask Sam about it later.' _

A few minutes passed when she pulled up to the Sioux Falls Mortuary. It was a dark-brick building with lighter, bright colored arches around the few windows. Got out and closed the door then prepared herself to see the dead bodies. _' I'll never get used to that either. I don't want to think what could happen if I ever did.' _


	6. Library

**Library**

Neo put the book on the city's early history away and looked over at Dean. _'Where'd Smith go ? He was here two seconds ago. Did he find something useful. Either-way he's not with Dean.' _His first love sat at one of the computers embedded in the cream-colored wall. Resisted the urge to glare as yet another girl walked up to Dean. Watched as the tallest brown-haired man started to talk to the blond woman. _' I know it's just for info, what little they probably have. But do they always have to go for Dean ? Why not me or Smith just once ? Still, he's probably having more luck then I am.' _

Smith asked from beside him "Did you find anything ?"

"Nope, nothing for ours or Sam and Jess. You ?"

"Nothing, shall we go liberate Dean ?"

Looked up at Smith and replied "Definitely, hopefully he found something."

* * *

As they walked over to Dean he tripped on the carpet. Picked himself up as the blond girl laughed and skittered off as Smith probably glared at her. He stared into gray-eyes. While Dean helped brush off his shirt and asked "All right, Tom ?"

_'I still remember his eyes being the first thing I saw the morning after Mr. W saved me. That morning was awesome, I hated having to leave him and Sam. Couldn't believe it either when he showed up at my high-school when I hadn't seen him for months. I always thought there was something hiding in those eyes. Never thought he'd learned the full truth about the Matrix and programs. I definitely never thought it'd be love for me, since he was always chasing those girls. Or I thought he was anyway. It always seems to be the eyes for me, first I fell in love with Dean's then Smith's. Idiot, don't just stand there, stop getting side-tracked and answer Dean's question.' _

Blushed slightly as Dean smiled when he answered "Huh ?, oh yeah I'm fine."

He was saved from further embarrassment as Smith asked "Did you learn something, Dean ? We regrettably found nothing."

Dean responded with "Besides a lot of useless phone-numbers, yeah I found one thing. An article about a disappearance in nine-teen eighty-three at Lock's. A cashier/ stocking-girl named Molly Black went missing one night. The only other person around that night was a Jean Lock. Jean was the daughter of the previous owner, Allen Lock. She took over at eight-teen when her Dad died of a heart-attack."

Neo nodded and looked outside "So, sounds like we've gotta check out Jean. Should we do that first or go and have lunch ? "

Smith suggested "Or we could have lunch, check the security cameras' and then find Miss. Lock."

He and Dean both said at once "O.K, just let us handle Lock. We all know you tend to go a bit overboard sometimes."

Stared as Smith actually looked down at the floor "Of course, it's not an interrogation room. I am still sorry about that, Thomas."

Just shrugged "I know why you did it and I don't blame you. Now let's get lunch, maybe we'll meet up with Sam and Jess."

All three walked out of the library into the parking-lot. As he walked up to the Imp, it once again shocked him. "Dean, she still doesn't like me."

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous she's gotta share."

He complained "Then how come she never shocks Smith ?"

"He's still new, you've been around my Baby for years."

The reason they refered to the Imp as she was cause Mr. W always had. Sighed in response as he got in the front passenger. When he looked up he noticed a red Charger as it pulled out of the lot.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he stretched before following Smith and Dean into a diner. Neo smiled when he saw not only were Sam and Jess there, but Bobby too. They sat down at the blue-vinyl covered both.


End file.
